Jocks & Preps
by Edward-Lover1
Summary: Everyone in story is human. Bella and the gang are jocks and preps. Mike and Jessica try to get Edward with Bella! But will it work and if it does how do they finally find out they're made for each other?
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse. All is Stephenie Meyer's work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introductions

My name is Isabella Mary Swan. But you can call me Bella!I'm the seventeen year-old daughter of Police Chief Charlie Swan and Renee' something or other. I never got to know her.

That's because when I was 5 years of age my parents split:  
I was on the couch watching cartoons like I would any other Saturday. Renee' came stomping down the stairs, her bags in her hands. I ran to her confused and asked, "Where are you going?" Apparently my dad was wondering too because he came in and looked at her confused. She pushed us away and yelled:  
"I'm leaving. I'm going to Phoenix and never coming back"  
"Why?" my dad asked her.  
"Because I don't have a life here in this Hellhole like you. So I'm going to start a new life in Arizona," she replied and with that she slammed the door and took off in the car.

She stayed true to her word, she never came back. But I kept my promise too. I never claimed her as my mom again. Instead I helped my dad find a new one. For a year and three months we looked. Then we found Stephanie Hale. She was a rich doctor in the same situation. She had two sons, Emmet and Jasper, who I grew to love as brothers. At school they stuck up for me and nobody bugged me because they were older and they were big and muscular.

When I was seven my dad married my new mom.And for the rest of my life I called her mom and nothing else. We claimed each other like a real family. We all stuck together like one ,too. We came to know Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family and we were all friends. Esme was my second mom and Rosalie and Alice were like sisters to me. Carlisle was my second dad, but Edward was just a nuisance.

When we got to middle school Alice, Rose, and I tried out for the cheer squad; while Emmet, Jasper, and Edward tried out for the foot ball team as well as soccer. When we tried out we decided they either took us all or got none of us, but we all made it, so they got us all not knowing of our plan. By the time we hit High school we were the majority of the "Popular Group"  
The others were on the football team and cheer squad with us and all couples:Lauren & Josh, Angela & Ben, and Jessica & Mike. Last year in Alice, Edward, Jasper and my sophomore year and Rose and Emmet's junior year the family became couples: Jasper & Alice and Emmet & Rosalie. Everyone thought me and Edward would make a cute couple but we disagreed. We didn't hate each other we just disliked each other.

Edward picked on me a lot. Not making fun of me but scaring the crap out of me. He stopped when Emmet found out about the prank and told him to stop. Sometimes I told Emmet to let me handle it, and I'd get Edward back with my own prank. But this only made his jokes come down harder. Everyone told me that he did it because he liked me and for the most part I agreed for some reason.

It might have been because deep down I had a crush on him. But I thought he looked so hot. With his green eyes and messy bronze hair and the way he was so pale. He looked like a movie star or model. But I too was beautiful like him. With my curly brown hair that had tints of red and gold in it naturally. I had brown eyes with streaks of geen in them and I too was very pale.

But now, we're in love, not pulling pranks on each other or anything of the sort. I know what you're thinking: How can two people go from hating each other to loving each other. It's a long story but I'll tell it to you if you want.

It was my junior year. It all started the Friday afternoon before the first game of the season...

-  
A/N: Ok If you want me to go on with this story I want at least 5 reviews for each chapter. Otherwise I won't update every week, but every other week. Reviews will help me want to go on, especially when I have a lot of schoolwork to do. 


	2. Can We Please?

A/N: Sorry it so long for me to write this, But I got sick twice and when I got back to school I had a ton of makeup work to do. Then I had stuff at church to do and the biggest football game of the season for my school went down, which we won of course, and now I'm putting off homework to type this. And I had like 3 parties church to do. I also Had to make this chapter good as to draw you in, So Enjoy! Oh and you'll find out how Jessica and Mike are involved in Chapter 3.

EdwardLover1

Chapter 2 Can We?

Bella's POV

"Bella, please?" Alice begged over the phone. She wanted me to spend the night with her after we went to Seattle tomorrow night just so we could go back the next morning. After the big game on Friday we would be celebrating our victory by going to dinner in Seattle. But I didn't want to waste the gas or the time, plus I didn't feel like making four trips. But I thought of a knew plan!

"Fine, Alice! But instead of making four trips, why don't we just spend the night there. It can be just the Hale, Swan, and Cullen kids. Plus we'll have more time in Seattle than on the road." I suggested!

As Alice squealed I knew I had the best plan. "Bella it's perfect!Go ask your family and I'll ask mine. Call me when you get the okay!" She said it in such rushed sentences I barely. Then she hung up so fast I almost didn't get an 'okay' in.

After I hung up I went to find Jasper & Emmet. Without them I might not be able to over power our parents. So I went down stairs to find mom cooking dinner and dad watching football.I went outback and jasper was watching Emmet jump in the pool.When Emmet came up I asked. "Hey guys, listen. Alice and I want to spend the night in Seattle after the game, and you guys are coming with us and the other Cullens."

"Sounds Great," they chimed together. "But what will Edward and us do while y'all shop?" Jasper wondered.

"Well they do have batting cage in Seattle and you guys can use some good practice before the season begins!" I shot the answer quickly.

As Emmet rustled my hair he told me, "That's a perfect idea," and quietly added to Jasper, "Then we can talk to Edward."

"About what?" I interjected.

"Nothing of importance to you right now," Jasper replied. It sounded sort of suspicious so I asked about it more. All I got from them was a stay out of it until you become involved.

As I walked in the guys followed already knowing the plan. It was the usual conversation we had with our parents when things like this came up. We got the whole questioning ordeal about who was going and why we were going followed by the "behave yourselves" speech.

When I called Alice back she picked up screaming already knowing we could go. She was beginning to ramble about how much fun it would be. But for a brief second she stood quiet then told me she would be right over to help me pack. When she got there in 5 minutes she immediately started to rumage through my closet. "Bella when was the last time you went shopping for anything decent, like from Hollister or American Eagle?"

"Months ago, But that was too long ago!" I told her.

"Good Thing we're going this weekend. I'll be able to trash your whole closet in exchange for a whole new wardrobe." Alice said in her fashinable way. I agreed with her and we moved on as she searched for any thing I could wear this weekend. "So who do you want to go to Prom with at the end of the year?"

I had to think about that. There was the new guy Chad ,I liked him; Thomas, he was ok; And then there was Edward, he was Alice's brother, star quarter back and gorgeous. But I didn't want to be his girlfriend because I didn't know him that well.  
So I told her the truth.

"Well I don't really know. But I would like Chad or maybe Thomas to ask me."

"Well, I guess they could be okay; but..." She dragged out the 'but' and hesitated to to go but did so any way. "I think Edward wants to ask you to go with him and..."

"What? Edward wants to ask me?" I interrupted her. "But how do you know?"

"Well Jessica sort of told me, and she had a source but I don't know who. Plus he wanted me to ask you if you liked him.And I went too far with that last one..." She trailed off a little at the end.

"I would have never thought of me as his type, but I guess I miss judged him. But you can tell him you found out that I do like him. But some how I think Emmet and Jasper know something about this!" I finally said.

Little did I know, they were tied in. While Alice and I talked away, I was unaware that Emmet and Jasper sneaked over to Talk to Edward

Emmet's POV

Me and Jasper knew Edward had to take his shot this weekend while we were in Seattle with the girls. So we decide to pay him a visit. We hopped the fence as usual and snuck up on him. "Edward we need to talk now," I said in a booming voice. He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to look at us.

"Why do we need to talk and how did you get over here with out me seeing you?"

Jasper smoothly answered "We hopped the fence and we need to talk about Bella and you. You know this weekend is your big chance to get to know her then ask her out!"

"Yeah, But who told you about that? Was it Alice or Mike?" He asked. We had no clue Alice knew, and we wondered who else could know.

"It was Mike but how did They find out about it?" I questioned.

"Well I told Mike who told Jessica who told Alice who told Rose and probably telling Bella right now if she likes me." He said in a venomuos way.

"Well this means we won't be going to the batting cages. Or the rock climbing gym and car shopping." I said slowly.

"What, Why?" Edward panicked.

"Well," Jasper started, "we are going to stay with the girls so you can get Bella to go out with you. Why you ask? Simple we don't want any one but you to date her!"

"I Know what you mean. The comments guys make about Bella are so immature and I want to kill the guys who say them. So are Alice and Bella packing for you two or are you on your own Unlike me?" Edward said this in a hushed voice until he asked the question which turned on a light upstairs.

"Oh crap we have to go pack, Jasper. Edward we'll see you tomorrow, buddy," I said as I ran to the fence. All the way pulling Jasper, who said his goodbye as we hopped the fence again.

Bella's POV

As son as Alice said her goodbye to me, Emmet and Jasper came up stairs with big smiles on. "Hey guys! What did you and Edward decide to do this weekend?"

Jasper casually responded with: "Hang with you girls and shop for new wardrobes."

These two were making me suspect something was up. But what and why? "Why? You could go rock climbing or car shopping or even do paint ball."

"Well," Emmet explained, "We don't want 3 gorgeous ladies, such as you three, walking around Seattle without escorts." Wow, where did that come from? Emmet never said stuff like that. Why couldn't he be like that more often? "But really we thought this weekend should be us just hangin' with our girls, holla!" Okay so much for that.

"Okay guys but only if you're sure. Good night guys," I said when I remembered something. "Alice and I took the liberty to pack for you two, with Rose's help of course!"

They thanked me and went on their way to get ready for bed. As I fell asleep I thought of what the weekend held for us. That night I dreamt of how edward would ask me out and our life together.


	3. What Mike & Jessica did and the big game

AN/:I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse! Sorry I forgot that in my other chapters

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

So Friday when I went to school I had decided to ask Jessica who told her about Edward. It was only to make sure the sources were right. But if it was all a lie or rumor she made up I swore to kill that little gossiper.

When Emmet parked his Hummer I told the guys to tell Alice and Rosalie hi for me and that I'd see them later. I got out of the warm car into the cold, wet rain; which I had my cheerleading outfit on which didn't help at all. I looked around and easily spotted Jessica with Mike at her car. I walked over to her and asked to speak privately.

"Okay Jessica, I want to know where you found out Edward likes me from and I wanna know now!" I scream whispered.

She looked frightened by my attitude and replied sheepishly. "Okay, okay! Mike told me and if you're looking for his source, it was Edward himself."

I thanked her in a nicer attitude and went on my way. As I walked I wonder about different things. Why would Jess tell Alice and Rosalie? Why would Mike Tell Jess? Why was this happening? When all of sudden my train of thought was broken with someone waving a hand in front of my face. By this time I was waiting for the bell at the picnic tables near my class. The hand belonged to Mike.

"Hey, Seems like you're thinking about something hard. Try not to hurt yourself, okay?" he said, dripping with sarcasm.  
"Hi Mike. Yeah, I just got a lot on my mind right now. Which reminds me I need to ask you something." I told him.  
"Bella I've a girlfriend! How can you that way about me?" He said in a hushed voice.  
"Shut Up" I said as I hit him in the head. "I want to know if Edward really told you he likes me? And if so why did you tell Jessica about?" I said in a quieter voice.  
"oh, well... He did tell me that. But I told Jess so that we could get you two together. And before you ask about that I'll explain." He had started slowly but rushed the last part to get it in before I put my two-sense in. "See we both agree with most others that you two make a cute couple and wanted some way to get you two together. And when he told me that I knew it was the perfect opportunity"  
I sat there and thought it over and finally answered him. "Thanks Mike, that was nice of you guys. I just hope this weekend works out"  
"Why, what's happening this weekend"  
"Our families are going to Seattle for a shopping trip and bonding time! And the main reason the guys are coming is to 'protect' us girls!" I said with boredom.  
"Better than what me and Jessica have planned," he paused and looked at someone, but I couldn't see who. "We plan on going to Port Angeles to see a movie. But I better get going, see ya." he said glumly and waved goodbye. I waved back to him as he walked towards his class.

Then I noticed Edward walking toward me with a smug look on his face. I waved to him and he looked happier once he got to where I was sitting on the table. He hopped on the top of the table next to, but not too close, just enough for his warmth to spread to my cold body.

"So what were you and Newton discussing?" he questioned me with an ear to ear smile. It made me happy to see he was able to joke with me about something like this.  
"Well mostly plans for the weekend. He says we have better plans than him and Jessica. They're just going to see a movie." I told him.  
"Which reminds me. Are we doing anything besides just going to the mall to shop? Or are we going to do something more exciting?" he asked.  
"Well Alice did mention going to some place where they race cars. Like a street race but legal and safer. So I assume she wants us to take the best cars; like her Porsche, your Ferrari, and my Mustang. Just so we can race tonight"  
"Sounds like fun. We ought to race each other some time!" he would have continued but the bell rang and we had to get into class soon. But luckily we had 1st period together and sat next together in the back. So we continued our conversation by note.

I flip him a folded paper that said:

_Is that a challenge? BC if it is I accept!_

**Perfect bc I'm looking forward to beating u.**

_Oh who said u would win?_

**_I_ did.**

_Well then prepare 2 lose pretty boy!_

**Fine i'll c u the starting line!**

_Don't u mean the fin. line?_

**wat ever.** (he smiled as he passed it back to. I knew he jk)

_hahaha, very funny, Eddie!_

**LOL. I was JK tho. 4-give me?**

_Of Course, but we're still gonna race some time!_

The bell rang and we headed out to our next classes. Which all the classes passed by in a haze and lunch was the usual. Emmet stuffing his face like a disgusting pig, Jasper and Edward laughing at him, and Alice and Rose talking to me about where in the mall we should go and what to buy. The rest of the school day passed quickly and uneventful. Except the football team decided to carry me out of the school and toss me in the air to 'practice' for the cheering I had to do that night. They all said I was the cause of so many victories because I was the best cheerleader, but if that was true I would be the captain of the squad. They just liked me better because I was peppy and nice. OH Well.

* * *

That night we ended up meeting up in the school parking lot and we had the 3 cars I guessed we would be told to bring: the Porsche, the Ferrari, and the Mustang. We planned who would ride in what before we went to the game. Alice would take Jasper, I would take Edward, and Rose would take Edward's Ferrari with Emmet. Having the plan set out, we set out for the locker rooms to change because we only had two hours to change and warm up. Alice and Rose gave Jasper and Emmet their good luck kisses, but Edward looked a little sad so I gave him a small kiss on the cheek before running to catch up with the others. I looked back just in time to see Edward's cheeks turn a light pink color and then he shook his head and caught up with the other guys.

While we were getting ready Alice and Rose teased me about what I did. But when we got on the field they knew I needed to focus so they stopped. We started to stretch just as the guys started to practice their plays. We started to practice a new cheer as soon as we were warmed up. The cheer was unusual and we had to hold three people up; Rose, Alice and I of course being them; and in between the people who held us up there were people doing back flips and summersaults. Then we were thrown up in the air and put down to get into another formation to cheer and dance.

By the time we got finished learning to do the cheer, had it down enough to do it tonight, and practiced the other five cheers we had to do that night the other team had been there and practiced for who knows how long. The game would start in about ten minutes so the coach gave us a break. So rose, Alice, and I went to see the team and tell them good luck. After that we went to get a snack at the concession stand. Before we knew it we were back out there cheering the team on.

In the first quarter we had the ball and scored three touchdowns including the extra field goals and the other team got 2 field goals and 2 touchdowns. In the second quarter they had the ball the entire time, and even though we out up a rock solid defense they scored another three touchdowns. At half time we did our big routine we learned earlier and their cheerleaders did a horrible follow-up routine. During the third quarter we stole the ball and kept it the whole time, plus we scored four more touchdowns and two extra field goals. In the fourth quarter the other team knew they wouldn't catch up let alone win the game so they just played their best. They scored two more touchdowns compared to our three more touchdowns. In the end we won.

As soon as we changed we all met at the cars. We put our stuff in the appropriate car and headed off to Seattle. When we got in the car Edward decided to go through my CDs and put on some old NSYNC song and sang along with it. When he took out the Britney Spears CD I told him to throw it out the window, which he did. He found my other CDs and put them on, so I couldn't help but turn it up and sing along with him and the CD. The whole trip went like that, until we got to the Hotel we would stay at. We Checked in and put our stuff in the rooms. But as soon as we were all settled in Alice told us we were leaving to go racing...

* * *

AN/: Okay hope this holds you over till the new year! Hope you had a great holiday WHAT EVER you celebrate. Oh, I put a little foreshadowing in, hope you caught it. It tells the plot of chapter 4. G2G. LOVE YA All!

EdwardLover1

P.S. There is a plot twister for those who think I'm going a little too fast on their relation. You'll see!!


	4. What went Wrong

AN/: Ok failed to mention that on my profile I have links to pictures of the cars in this story. So feel free to check those out. Hope y'all had a safe and Happy New Years. So could you guys what my hint was in the last Ch? Well you'll see soon.

DisClaimer: I know my name is Stephanie but notice it's spelled differently. So I can honestly say I DON'T own the Twilight series. And I don't own the band I mention in this chapter.

So when we got to 'The Race', which was apparently the name of the place, Alice led Edward and I to sign up. When we got back to our cars Emmet and Jasper HAD to know who we would be racing. Only so they could bet the other on who would win. We hadn't looked at who we were racing so we laid the papers on the hood of my car where we were standing.

I was in the first race against some guy named Jeff in a 2007 Saturn Sky. Of course Emmet put all doubt in his sister; after seeing this guy and his car; and bet Jasper I would lose, but Jasper was happy to support his sister! Then Alice had a race with a girl named Ashley who drove the Ashton Martin. Emmet lost his mind again and said he bet on Ashley, but being Alice's boyfriend we all expected him to call first dibs on her anyway! Then Edward had to race a guy named Jason, who looked familiar, like a guy from a band, that drove a Ferrari as well. By the time Emmet bet on Edward winning I had figured it out! The guy Edward was going to race was the Jason from Hawk Nelson! (AN/:OMG I love that band!!)

I was having a mini fit and everyone in our group noticed. Alice followed my gaze to where Jason stood and showed the others who all started to copy me! We all loved Hawk Nelson and wanted to meet them. We had 20 minutes until my race so we went to meet him and wish him luck. He was extremely nice, not to mention funny. He even told Edward he wished that not himself but Edward would win. I was so happy I got to do two things I wanted to do in forever tonight!

It Ended up that Jasper won the first two bets and Emmet won the third. But the next few races were hard and it came down to two people, who would have to race tomorrow night. Edward and me! I was worried sick about it the whole next day. Even after Alice and I got permission to stay the next night too. The next day I tried to forget who had to race and have fun. Which I succeeded to do!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While we were shopping the guys wanted to do their own shopping. But Alice refused to let them go without someone to approve their outfits. So it ended up that we girls did our shopping first while the guys went to the arcade. Boys!

So we went to American Eagle first and got three outfits each. I got two tees, two pairs of jeans, a skirt, a hoodie and a cami. Alice got almost the same thing but in other colors. Rosalie decided to get two camis, two skirts, a tee and apair of jeans. (AN/: I'll probably have all the outfits up on my profile soon so check in for that! I won't go into detail about most of what is bought because I'm lazy. But you can still look what they bought.) Then we went to Abercrombie&Fitch and got four out fits, then to Hollister and got two outfits.

Alice called the guys to meet us in the food court to eat. We decided to go to Arbie's. When we were done eating we took the guys to each store we had gone to and bought them each nine new outfits. That only took us an hour and a half so the girls and I wanted to go to the spa for a makeover! The guys being guys, went back to the arcade!

Alice and I got French manicures and Rose got acrylics. For some reason Alice got everything but her hair done like mine that day, with the exception of some make-up.

"Alice," I started, "why did you get just about the same stuff as me at American Eagle? And what was with getting the same nails and partially the same make-up as me"  
"Well I thought that we could dress like twins once in a while like tomorrow!" She said brightly.  
"OMG! What an excellent idea Alice. When we get back to the hotel we're changing into a matching outfit! Okay?"

She nodded as we went to have our hair done. I got curls put in mine with honey highlights. Alice decided to have hers cut short and layered, so it looked kind of spiky. Then she had it bleached with an occasional auburn highlight. Rose decided she want bleach blonde highlights and a tiny bit of curl added. When we were done we went to find the boys.

They weren't in the arcade so we went looking for them in a music store. When we started calling they wouldn't answer. They finally picked up on the fifth call.

"Hello?" Emmet answered.  
"Emmet, you idiot! Where have you three been? We came looking for you and still can't find you!" I yelled at him.  
"Really? We've been at the hotel with Jason and the guys!" He told me.  
"OMG! Emmet you should have called us when you found they were here. Wait which car did you take"  
"Edward's. And when we did call you weren't picking up the phone. If you hurry you can still hang with them for two or three hours. We're going to their concert next week in Phoenix! Especially since we have spring break next week"  
"What!! Are we spending the week there?" I questioned as we walked to the car.  
"I'll explain later. Just Hurry it up..." The line went dead as we put our stuff in the trunk and got in.  
"Guess he hung up." I concluded. "Well girls, We will be spending the evening with Hawk Nelson!" I shouted.

When we got back to the hotel Alice and I ended up changing into our matching outfits. Then we sat down in the 'living room' area our suite. When Alice sat next to Jasper the only place left was on the floor or next to... Jason. I didn't want to get my outfit messed up so I naturally took the spot next to Jason.

"So what are we talking about?" Alice asked.  
"We were talking about the race tonight. And our concert next week, the one we gave you tickets and backstage passes to!" the guy I recognized as Aaron.  
"Like I was saying I think Edward is going to win!" Emmet boomed.  
"I think Bella might just win" Alice and Rose piped in together.  
"Sorry I have to say Edward will win" Jasper said politely.  
"I don't know Bella could win easily" Jason commented.  
"I totally think Bella will win." Aaron said.  
"No Edward will definitely win!" Daniel said.  
"Yeah. Have you seen his Ferrari?" Jonathan asked.  
"No, the question is have you seen Bella' Mustang? That thing is fixed up nicely!" Jordan said.  
"Look at the time we need to head over there now , right Edward?" I said afraid we would be late but also be in a feud with each other on this.

He nodded in agreement and we all headed off. I took Jason Aaron, Rose, and Alice in my car, while Edward took Jordan, Jonathan, Emmet, and Jasper. When we got there Jason pulled me off to the side asking to talk privately.

"Bella, I was wonder... Maybe I shouldn't ask. But I really want to know..." He continued rambling stuff like that when I took his arm and looked him in the eye.  
"What do you want to know, Jason. Just ask me! It's okay"  
"Well... are you free for lunch tomorrow?" He asked me.  
I pondered this for a minute. Edward really hadn't acted like he wanted to ask me out or anything of the sort. So I replied with a simple 'yes'! But I told him I might not be able to go, Knowing Alice might not want that.

We were interrupted by a loud speaker calling for me and Edward. When I walked to my car Edward had already moved to the starting line. When I got there we had to shake hands. When we did Edward told me:  
"Guess we got our race this weekend after all"  
I nodded and got back in my car. I turned it on and revved the engine a little. When the flag was waved we were off. Edward had easily gotten in the lead, but he wasn't there for long. I punched the gas petal to the floor and hit my secret turbo button. The checked flag waved as I moved past Edward and onto the finish line!

Edward got out of his car with an appalled look on his face. "How did you win? I was about to beat you! You couldn't of won any way. Your cars a Mustang, mine's a Ferrari; it's faster than yours."

his words infuriated me and I reacted with rage. "Edward, mine is a racer. It's built to race and win. So Shut Up!" I yelled at him like nobody else ever did. His face dropped and his mouth hung open. When he regained composure I knew what to do next. I ran over to Jason and hugged him, he of course hugged me back instantly! "Jason, about tomorrow." I paused to look at Edward who glared at me in wide eyed aw. "I'll definitely go with you to lunch!" I knew Edward became furious because he rushed over to Jason and pushed him.

"What do you think you're doing asking MY girl out to lunch, buddy?" he yelled, putting extra emphasis on the 'my.  
"Edward, I am NOT your girl. So he can ask me out if he wants to. Come on Jason," I said as I helped Jason up. I asked Alice if it was okay for me to take the guys to their hotel and them go with Edward. She told me to take my time and be careful.

When we got to the hotel they directed me to Jason kissed me goodbye, but not on the lips, on the cheek. I drove back to my hotel in dead silence. When I got there I changed and went to bed. But Alice called my cell phone to ask if I wanted any thing from the restaurant they had gone to. I told her what I wanted and chose to wait by watching the TV. When they got there Edward went straight to the guys room. Everyone else just hopped on the coach with me to eat. I finally relaxed after about a half hour. We talked most of the night and then fell asleep on the couch. I woke to Edward closing the bedroom door loudly, as did Alice and Rose. Jasper and Emmet were still snoring until we hit them with pillows. Then I noticed the time and rushed to get ready. 


	5. One Hot Date

_One Hot Date_

I quickly took a shower using by best body wash that smelt like Japanese Cherry Blossom. I brushed through my hair, blew it dry, and curled it a bit with the curling iron. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to find my skinny jeans, a tank top, and hoodie. I threw it on and slipped my flip-flops on. When I heard a knock on the door I flew to it and calmly opened it.

"Hey Jason! I'll just be a second longer," I said as he came in.  
"Oh, take as long as you need babe!" He told me and lightly kissed my lips.

I found Alice who instantly took action. She sat me in the bathroom and gathered the make-up. She put everything from powder to mascara to lipstick and me. When I emerged from the room two gasps could be heard. One from Jason... and one from Edward. Jason complimented me and we left. All the while I felt Edward's harsh eyes burning into me.

I asked where we were going but Jason refused to let me know. He only ever replied with 'It's a surprise.' But we soon arrived at a coffee shop. It was called The Mocha Locha! It sounded interesting enough to try. We ordered and sat in the corner to wait. We talked and laughed about things like life and dislikes and weird stuff like that. We were basically enjoying ourselves.

That was until a waitress was practically knocked down. She had been carrying a cup of hot coffee. That coffee ended up all over Jason. I caught a glimpse of who knocked over the waitress. He had bronze hair just like a certain Edward Cullen. He was in for a whole lot of pain soon enough!

* * *

"EDWARD!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut.  
"Yes, Isabella?" He answered almost amused and calling me by my full name. The others had rushed out to see what was going on. With all my force and anger put into it, I slapped Edward.  
"You Know what you did!" I told him. "You knocked over a waitress to make her spill hot coffee all over poor Jason"  
"What?!?!" Alice freaked.  
"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" Emmet and Jasper burst simultaneously.

We were all mad at him, but eventually forgave him. Alice took me in her car and Jasper rode with Edward in his car, while Emmet and Rosalie took my car. The whole way home I sobbed and told Alice everything there was to tell. That next week we went to the concert and had fun. Edward never forgave me. But Jason and I went steady for 5 more months. I eventually told him it wouldn't work between us, he understood perfectly. But then something bad happened...

* * *

AN/: Okay sorry I didn't get back from a trip as planned but I did get this written and my third story started to be written. Sorry this is kind of short guys. Well hopefully I can write more this week and post it this weekend. And Check out my other stories. I know you'll like them so do read them. Don't forget to REVIEW. Just a few short encouraging words to me. Thanks!

EdwardLover1


	6. The Accident

Disclaimer: I am sad to say, I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT! Stephenie Myer does, not Stephanie. 

The Accident!

It had been raining so hard it was almost unusual for Forks! My Mustang was in the shop for new tires so I was driving to the store in mom's car. I saw a car up ahead, it looked like Edward's so I basically ignored it. 'Why Should I care if he's mad at me' I thought. But all of a sudden it was like I had to care because Edward wasn't paying attention to the road and came into my lane! I turned the steering wheel trying to miss him. I lost control of the car, and the next thing I knew, I hit a tree. My head started throbbing and I was blacking out. But before I went out for good I remember seeing Edward open the driver side door and being carried and put on the wet grass next to the road. Along the way I heard Edward whispering to me.

"Bella, please don't die on me. We need you, I need you." Then his voice faded as he called for help. And then I was out cold.

I woke up in the hospital, it felt like hours or even days since what I blacked out. I looked around me. My eyes fell upon that mess of bronze hair at the foot of the bed, asleep. I wondered how long he had been there, how long I had been there. He looked so sweet there, peaceful almost, if it wasn't for the little bit of snoring he did now and then. After a few minutes I decided to try and wake him up.

"Edward," I whisper shouted. "Edward wake up!" I said getting louder. I heard him mumble something, but I didn't understand it. "Edward WAKE UP! I mean it" I said louder.  
"What? Who? Where?" He incoherently said waking from his slumber. He looked up at me in confusion, then as he spoke joy washed over his face. "Bella! You're awake! Oh my gosh. Bella I was so afraid I'd lose you! We all were. Even the Hawks are here for you." He told me. I looked in disbelief at him. Then he went to the door and told the people outside it that I was awake. They all rushed in to see me, all greeting me in their own way. Pretty soon the doctor cleared them out, it was Carlisle. He told me about what happened to me and that I was good to go when I wanted. I found I was out for almost three days.

Everyone wanted to take me home. But I needed to talk to Edward so I took his nongiven offer. He smiled his awesome crooked smile and said he would bring the car around. When he did he got out and opened my door for me then got back in. As he pulled away we were silent, but I had to ask him.

"Edward, did you stay with me the whole time in the hospital? And did you really mean that you needed me?" I finally asked.  
"Bella, I can't lie anymore. I meant every word. If you'll still have me would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?" he answered.  
"Of course I'll still have you, Edward! I love you just as you love me." I told him. We talked about little things after that, like what to do on our date. Soon we pulled into his driveway and he walked me to my house. I noticed the insurance had replaced mom's car seeing as it lit up on fire after Edward pulled me out. When we got to the door I hugged him bye and went in.

"So how did it go?" Emmet asked as I walked by his room.  
"Well...I got a date with Edward this Saturday." I hesitated. He just smiled. He was happy? 'He must have been in on the secret too' I thought.  
"That's great!" I heard Jasper say from across the hall. He was in his room too. I was glad to see my family take it so easily.

But Alice of course had to take me shopping. This time in Port Angeles. She took me and got me a Marine Blue Cap sleeve faille short dress with a satin ruched waist. The shoes were in matching blue and stilettos. Luckily she knew where to go right away and ended up with my favorite dress. I just hoped Edward would like it...

* * *

AN/: Sorry it's so short but it is late where I am. So I am tired. But more is on it's way. Just Remember when I have lots of nice reviews it encourages me to write! 


	7. The Perfect Date

**AN/: Sorry guys but I meant to update last week or earlier this week but I got hog tied with a Latin competition. Had to study for it because it was required! But here is the next chapter... hope it isn't too short for you. But I have to figure out how to write the next few events. Enjoy, Review at the end plz. It will encourage me more and more! Thanks for supporting me so far!**

The Perfect Date!

So Edward took me to a great French restaurant in Port Angeles called Pier's. He ordered some kind of chicken for both of us because he can read French but I can't. It was all delicious! The only thing that bugged me was that the waitress stared at him all night and only paid attention to him. He only gave me his full attention though, which angered Suzy, I think that was her name. We sat in silence for a while, but it was peaceful.

"Bella, I'm really sorry for how I've acted lately." He finally said.  
"Edward, the one you need to tell this to is Jason for how you treated him. But besides that I forgave you a long time ago." I told him.  
"Really? Just like that? I wouldn't have let myself off the hook as easily." He replied.  
"Well, I'm not you, am I? Plus I forgive and forget easier than that. But just to make sure I want to forgive you..." I trailed off leaning toward him. Soon I was kissing him and he kissed back passionately. We were entangled and breathless as soon as we let go. We were luckily secluded from other people, so no one could see us. The check was waiting on the table so obviously the waitress saw our make out session and quietly left. Edward paid the bill and took me back to his house.

On the ride home we were singing to our favorite songs and laughing the night away. But I was surprised to find that I was staying the night, as well as my brothers, with the Cullens. All thanks to dear Alice and dear Rosalie! They had planned a 'fun' filled night. I imagined it to be torturous, as did Edward, Jasper, and Emmet. Alice decided we would start with a movie seeing as it was still only nine o'clock. We voted on Bring It On: All Or Nothing! But only because the guys didn't want a sappy romantic and we didn't want a killer, on the edge of the chair type movie. But this one had our girly stuff while still having some action.

When the credits started we were all seated comfortably and almost asleep. My head was rested on Edward's shoulder and his head on mine. It almost startled me when Alice turned the lights on and shouted: "Wake Up!" She then announced we were about to play the greatest game on Earth: Truth or Dare! We all brightened up at this because we loved the game. You never knew what could happen when we played. So we ran to get ready for this big event and met back in the dining room, sitting in a circle at the table, unprepared for what would come next...


	8. Truth or Dare? That is The Question!

AN/: This one was hard to write so I hope you enjoy this a lot. I may not have said this but now in Forks it is summer and the kids are out.  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forget this part but I mean it's stupid that I have to write it. You all know that if I owned any of the character that you recognize, I wouldn't be on here writing this. It would be publish in a book. So I give all credit to Stephenie Myers!

Truth or Dare? That is the question!

Alice got our attention and explained the rules of the game. Since when were there rules to this game anyway? They were the following:  
1.You can only say 'truth' 4 times.  
2. You must answer 'truths.  
3. A 'truth' question will be on a subject that only the victim knows the answer to.  
4. If you don't accept a dare you will face punishment.  
5. Punishments will be decided as a group.  
6. Game ends at midnight! ( Thank goodness for that it was only going to be an hour long.)

Then Alice pointed a chalkboard telling us it's purpose was to keep track of truths. She looked around the room silently picking us out. "Emmet!" She shouted as Emmet jumped. "Truth or Dare?" She asked him.  
"Dare!" He replied enthusiastically.  
"Ok. I dare you to call Mike and tell him you are secretly gay and love him." Alice said in an evil little voice.  
"Fine" he said picking up the phone to call Mike. On the third ring Mike answered. "Mike it's me Emmet. I have to tell you something, man." Emmet paused for a minute. "Look I'm gay. And I love you man!" Emmet held the phone away from his ear as Mike let out a scream of terror. When he was done Emmet put the phone to his ear and told Mike it wasn't true, and he was just kidding around with him. Mike was thankful and they swore not to mention this conversation again. "Ok Bella what will it be?" Emmet asked me.  
"Well I'll take... Dare!" I told him.  
"Ok then. I dare you to run up and down the street screaming 'The sky is falling, the sky is falling. Help me!'" He said.

I walked to the door and started running. Then I screamed as loud as possible: "The sky is falling, the sky is falling. Help me!" When I got back to the house I had to get some water and catch my breath. Then I scanned the room and chose Rose as my victim. She told me truth and I thought for a moment. Then it came to me. I dared her to go to Jessica's house and do a cheer on how much of a slut Jess was! She accepted only because she did not want to be punished. We drove to Jessica's house and rang the doorbell. Jessica was home alone so her parents wouldn't know, unless she gossiped about it too much.

"Two, four, six, eight" Rosalie started. "Who is it that we hate? Jessica, Jessica. Because she's a big Slut. WHOOOO!" She ended with a back flip and waved her hands around in the air. Then we made our getaway. Leaving Jessica in a haze.

"Okay. Jasper, Shall I just dare you now?" Rose asked. He nodded and she continued "I dare you to teepee the neighbor's house"  
His eyes grew wide but he walked to the closet anyway. He grabbed some toilet paper and headed next door. We watched through the window as he strew the paper everywhere possible. He was throwing it into trees and around bushes, then he threw it over the house. No wonder he's on the football team every year. When he got done and returned to his spot at the table it was about 11:20pm. Jasper decided to dare Edward to prank phone call our English teacher Mr. Kootchar. Edward dial the phone after finding the number. He had it on speaker phone for all of us to hear.

"Hello?" Mr. Kootchar answered in a groggy voice.  
"Hi, I was wondering if you knew that your fly was down at this very moment." Edward said trying to imitate a girl's voice.  
"Huh? My Fly." He paused as he was most likely looking to see if Edward was right. "How in th world did you know that and who are you"  
"Oh... Nobody important sir! HEHE, Bye!" Edward said as he hung up and chuckled. "Alice what shall be your doom? Truth or dare?"

"Truth, please." She said in a sweet tone.  
"Well... Have you ever loved anyone more than you do Jasper. And Remember to be truthful"  
"I can honestly say no." She said gazing into Jasper's eyes and kissing him softly. They are so cute together I could never imagine them apart, like I could never imagine Emmet and Rose apart, and now me and Edward.

By Now it was 11:30pm and we were getting tired. All of a sudden our parents walked in. They weren't supposed to be back for at least another 30 minutes. And what were my parents here for?

"You kids are causing too much chaos around this town!" My dad finally busted out.  
"He's right. We have received call after call of complaints. All about you." Carlisle said in a less harsh voice.  
"Look we have spent some time thinking and we need to send you to boarding schools." Esme added.  
"Girls it's arranged for you to go to an Italian boarding school, and you boys will go to one in Denali, Alaska." My mom finished and then told us we would leave in one week.

Our groups would be living together in the same room at the school. So that was basically the only good thing about it. Our cars would be flown out with us; or at least Alice's, Emmett▓s, Edward's, and mine would be. None of us were prepared for what was coming and we mourned the week we had left as a family. We packed our stuff slowly. Making sure to pack all photo, and memories we had; besides the usual closet, bed set, computer, and cell phones. We agreed to stay in touch and come back home so we could see each other.. But then that dreadful day came and as we boarded the plane at the Seattle airport we cried and hugged each other tightly.

It would only be two years. I tried to convince myself. Two long years without my brothers or my boyfriend... 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/: Ok this chapter took me a lot of brainstorming. So I decided to make an Edward version as well as the Bella version. But that is because I want you to know how the guys felt as well as the girls, And how things get twisted in both worlds! Well I hope you enjoy this. And also please remember to R&R because those reviews make my day. I know where this story will be going generally but I'm open to ideas! I also just want to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers. But I am sorry that it may take a while for the next chapter because it will be Edward telling the story, which may be hard for me. Enough of my rant! On with the Story of Jocks & Preps!!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own the book Twilight. But if I did I would be screaming only for one thing. I would own Emmett and Edward!**

When we got off the plane we went straight to baggage claim to gather up our bags. We went outside to find that our cars had been parked in valet.

Alice got the keys to the car while Rose and I checked on the cars, making sure there were no dents or scratches. Then we turned the key in the ignition and they purred like kittens, so Rose was satisfied. As we turned out onto the road, we found it easy to navigate Rome.

We only had to travel 10 miles because the school was on the outskirts of town like the airport; it was something to do with not wanting too much noise or distractions. As we pulled up to the gates we saw the name of the school was in Latin and said: "Studia potentis et acris" which translates as: " The studies of the powerful and the fierce." Guess they had a Latin class here. We thought the name was strange seeing as it was an all girl school.

I followed Alice to park at what seemed to be the office. A cheerful, plump little woman greeted us. She picked up the phone after learning who we were. She had called three people to come show us around. Then she handed us a few papers with our schedules, room number, and paper work for our parking spaces in the student parking area. The only time we would see each other was in three out of seven classes, lunch, and after classes.

She explained that in three weeks the school would be having a field trip to Volterra, and asked if we would like to sign up, which we did. When she finished, the three girls she had called earlier arrived.

They first took us to park our cars in student parking. Alice and I had paper work to fill out for it but it was easy compared to half the stuff we filled out. The three girls were surprised but pleased that we could start the tour earlier than planned. They took us our separate ways because of our classes. As I followed my guide I learned the school itself was fairly small, while what seemed to make it big was the dorms.

Then they dropped us at our dorm to do what we wanted to with it. When I got there Alice and Rosalie had already started unpacking the clothes, including mine. I glanced around the room, my excitement fizzling out as I saw the beige walls. Alice noticed me looking.

"Rose already told me. We're going into town to get paint. I think the dean might freak, but hey, it's better to ask forgiveness than permission."

"What color?" I asked, internally cringing. Alice had a slight (okay, maybe not so slight) tendency to go overboard.

"I already told her that we're only doing one color. She wanted to do that stripe thing like she did with Edward's room that one time…it was awful."

"Was not! Bella, please? Side with me! She wants blue! Sea foam blue! It's awful!"

"We could paint half of the room one color and half another color." I suggested, "But no stripes. I saw Edward's walls that time, and it _was_ awful."

"What were _you_ doing in Edward's room? That was six months ago, and you haven't even been going out for a week! Is there something we should know?" Alice demanded.

I shook my head, face reddening.

"Can we just get the paint?" I whispered, mortified.

"I think this color would be nice." Rosalie said, waving a random paint card in Alice's face, but Alice wasn't paying attention.

"I think that we should get some lights. The room is so dark." She said, examining a tall green lamp, "And a couch. I think it needs a couch."

I groaned. "Alice-"

"Oh!" She shrieked, rushing off to examine something else.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I keep telling Dad that we need to have her diagnosed with ADHD, but he insists that nothing's wrong with her."

I laughed, and was about to agree with her, but my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Hi!" I said, my heart jumping in my chest.

"It's Edward, isn't it?" Rosalie muttered, "I could tell from your face. You should see yourself-something out of a sappy romance novel."

I blushed an even brighter red.

"So…" Edward said, "How's your school?"

"Great!" I said, (okay, so it was more of a squeak than an actual word, but you talk to Edward and try to keep your senses!) "How's yours?"

"We haven't actually gotten there yet. There was an delay. There's too much snow in the Alaskan airport to land the plane, so we're stuck here until everything's clear. You wouldn't believe what Emmett did."

"Whatever it is, I'm not responsible for it."

"Yeah, well-"

His voice abruptly stopped, at the same time the lights flickered. Rosalie was staring at the lightbulbs, confused.

"Do you think that was a power surge, maybe?"

I shook my head furiously. "That wouldn't have shut off my phone."

"Really? Your phone cut off? That's weird."

"Yeah." I said, distracted, "Who's that?"

"Who?" Rosalie asked, whirling around.

A pale girl was standing on the opposite side of the store, staring directly at us. She was very thin and had brown hair pulled back into a loose bun. Her eyes were red; a very, very bright red. She saw me looking at her and started towards us.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Alice? We need to get out of here."


	10. THIS IS THE REAL EPOV CH

**AN/: this chapter goes out to my friend who is reading this finally! You might want to read what she wrote about in her story; it is a reference to the last chapter because she wrote about half of that chapter anyway! That's 'onewhoknits' that wrote it and its called **_**Alice decorates**_**. But let's hope this gets up in time for you to read it Emilee! Enjoy this chapter because it was down right hard to write! AND PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY WHEN YOU ARE DONE PEEPS!**

Edward's POV

After the girls' plane had been landed a long time, us guys were still stuck in an airport. A different one but we were still stuck in it! That was because the Denali airport was snowed in and we had to land in Juneau.

We listened to our iPods for about an our but got bored with that. So Emmett went to entertain himself, which entertained me and Jasper as well. He was pulling some pranks on random people. He started by asking random guys if they knew they were pregnant. He then proceeded to the bathroom walking into the women's on purpose! He scared the crap out of the ladies inside, who came out screaming. He followed them and screamed like a girl mockingly.

Jasper, who was drinking a Coke, and I were cracking up. You can imagine what happened to his drink can't you? As Emmett walked back to us we were rolling on the floor having laughing fits. When we were done I called Bella to share with her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Bella." I said.

"Hi" she responded back. Then I heard Rosalie saying something snotty about it being me who called. You can tell she loves me a lot, can't you? We continued to talk and just as I started to tell her about Emmett the phone cut off. I looked at the screen which was flashing 'call lost."

I told Jasper and Emmett about it who thought it was strange too. But just as we were going to call Bella back, they announced that our flight was back on track.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So we got to the school only three hours later than we had expected to be there. We had the grand tour and were taken to our dorm. Unlike what the girls would have thought we thought it was perfect. A simple blue colored the walls and the beds were red with white dressers. It was plain and simple but that is what we guys enjoy!

We were aloud out for dinner so we went to McDonald's. When we ordered our food and sat down I noticed a lady sitting a few table away from us. She was staring at me; she had friends who were staring at Emmett and Jasper. She was strangely pale and had gold eyes, long black hair and was very pretty

but not as beautiful as Bella. She noticed me looking at her and said something to her friends and hey got up and walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Tanya." She said. Her friends were similar looking to her. "This is Katie and Leslie."

"Hi. I'm Edward and this is Emmett and Jasper."I told her. All of a sudden my phone rang in my pocket. It was Bella thank goodness.

"Hey Bella!" I answered. "Are you guys alright out there. What happened?"

"Glad to talk to you too Edward! Well some how the power and my phone went off simultaneously. Then some weird red eyed girl kind of hurried the shopping trip. She was hard to lose!" She said this as I noticed Tanya quickly glance at her friends and back at me. "But we're fine for the most part."

"That's good babe! So what are you up to now?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just getting ready for our upcoming trip to Volterra. How bout you?"

"We're just eating at McDonalds and making some new friends."

"Oh that's great. Let me let you go though ok?" She said and hung up after a short good bye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HaHaHa. Now I shall be mean and end in another cliff hanger. Until Next time……….. And keep sending in those reviews people.**

**Note I edited this chapter because the ending SUCKED!**


	11. Luscious Bathrooms and Evil Vampires

O.K. Seeing as I have had writers block, major issues with things (you don't want to know about) that made me sick and the fact that I've been on restriction for some time now, YOU the readers finally get a new chapter and you have to review and that's even if you hate it! Just let me know that you guys are reading. PLEASE!! Any way I hope you like this chapter and have a nice day!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Katie and Leslie who I named after my friends! That's all I own so far though.

* * *

**Luscious Bathrooms and Evil Vampires**

After our little 'encounter' with the red eyed girl, we found Alice and tried to rush our trip some. We were trying to make sure we lost that girl and Alice some how knew what was going on without us telling her. In some weird way she knew where and when to turn to lose that crazy girl and still get all the stuff on the list.

When we got back to our dorm we busted out laughing at ourselves. To think that that _girl _would or even could do anything to us? Well we do have a tendency to dramatize things and this was probably just one of those things. But our fun of laughing was cut short due to the fact that Alice wanted to get started on painting so we could finish that night. Well she worked the three of us so hard we did get done soon enough.

When she started to make us pack I remembered Edward. I needed to call him back, he must have been worried. When he answered he sounded genuinely worried about me, almost like he was overjoyed that I called. I told him what happened and he told me they were meeting new people so I let him go. When I told the girls about this they questioned me about it but finally accepted the fact that I knew nothing about who they were with.

Alice had packed Rose and her own bag and said it was my turn now. Oh how sorrowful the next few hours were! She went through all my clothes and matched pairs that she thought were cute. Then she made me fashion them for her and Rose just so she could chose the three or four outfits I would pack. Like I said it was torturous! But I have to admit she did pick out some of the cutest outfits for me.

Over the next few week s we went through a regular schedule of getting up getting dressed and going to class. We saw each other in few classes but we spent the entire two hour lunch together. The two hours of lunch were spent in town flirting around with the hopeless hotties and eating _real Italian _food. We talked on the phone with the guys every weekend just to make sure they still loved us. Plus we couldn't live without hearing there voices at least once.

Soon enough, though, our school trip to Volterra came up. On Friday afternoon we piled into our cars and followed the other students onto the road. We got to the gates of Volterra shortly after nightfall. The hotel was magnificent and the walk from our car to the lobby was beautiful! As soon as we waltzed in we were greeted by bellboys who took our bags and gave us the key to our room, which was a suit!

* * *

We walked into our suite and were astonished by what we found. There were two bedrooms; each of which had two beds; a bathroom that was huge, and the TV was a nice big flat screen. The bathroom contained a shower separate from the tub and a Jacuzzi. We all thought the same thing and screamed:

"Spa Night!!"

So Alice pulled out her pedicure and manicure kit, Rose got her hair kit and I…….. I ordered the room service! We flipped through the channels on TV and decided to also order a movie to go with the food. While we waited for the food and movie to come, we sat in the Jacuzzi trying to relax a bit. After half an hour of that our food arrived. We ate and watched_ Legally Blonde 2. _Once we had our nails painted and half way dry my ring tone for Edward started going off, Alice and Rose giggled because it was Hannah Montana's _If We Were a Movie._

"Hey Edward. What's up?" I answered as I put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Bella. Nothing much is happening so we decided to call y'all." He told me.

"Oh how nice of you guys! Where is my Jazz-ie-poo?" Alice replied.

"Right here snuggle bunny." Jasper's voice came.

"And my big bear Emmet?" Rose pushed in.

"I'm here too Honey Bunch" Emmet told her.

"So how are you guy-AWWWWWW…………… Help! No. Don't come any closer you hideous beasts!!" Some thing was happening and it was causing those three to freak out like crazy.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmet? Are you ok? What's going on over there?" All we heard was screaming. "If this is a prank or something it isn't funny! Now come on, Are you ok?" Still nothing as I begged and pleaded with them to answer me. Alice on the other hand was in some kind of tans and Rose held her tight. Then some teenage girl's voice came onto the phone.

"This isn't a joke sweetie, this is for real and your boyfriends are dead." She said with pure venom in her voice. Then the line went dead.

_What was she talking about? The guys are dead? _I thought to myself. But Alice broke my thoughts when she came to and explained what was going on. But that's for later, all you need to know is that the guys were perfectly fine and it was not a joke.

The next day we toured the city on our own. We saw the clock tower and the fountain and then we saw the luxurious castle. Some man with red eyes offered to give us a tour of the castle and we couldn't resist.

We went inside and were taken to what he called the 'feasting hall.' As soon as we were in the doors slammed shut and people with red eyes surrounded us. But the three at the front, who looked like they were in charge, made them hold off on us. Then the girl from our 'encounter' went up to them and whispered something to them. Then the guy that sitting in the middle smiled wickedly and stood up.

* * *

"Welcome my guests! I am Aro and these are Caius and Marcus, my brothers." He motioned to each man as he said their name. "Please excuse the others they're just a bit…………..hungry!" With this the other two stood. In a split second the three were in front of us and tightly hold us in place."But they aren't hungry enough to just eat you without our command. But we will not allow that command to be given because we feel you are perfect additions to the Volturi. Don't fret though we will explain everything to you when your transformations are complete and you awake."

"What are you talking about freak?" I yelled at him.

"I'm talking about your transformation into vampires, darling!" He answered.

They took us took a room that was freezing cold and sat us down on the bed in the room. They made us change clothes and told us they would be retrieving our belongings for us.

I had it all figured out by now. The guys were going through this transformation too. We would most likely not see each other for a long time but there was still hope that in the eternity we had we would have we would find each other some how.

My thinking soon reverted to how painful this was to be.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt…………much!" These were Aro's last words to us.

2 days later the last wave of pain washed over me as it did Rosalie and Alice. My cell phone was in my purse which was mysteriously sitting on a bed side table. The rest of our luggage was at the foot of our beds as well. I grabbed my purse and looked through it until my phone was in hand. I dialed Edward's phone number and waited. He didn't pick up so I left a message telling him what had happened and demanding him to call back.

Aro and Caius walked in just then. They explained the world of a vampire and the rules. Then they told us of a feast they would be throwing for us. It would be the first time we drank. All the vampires in the world would be coming. But in the meantime they would be working with us on our powers.

Rose had the power to turn any and every guy on or off and could get them to agree to anything. Alice was able to see the future according to the path of life chosen by a person. And me, well let's just say I'm the one they worked on the most. I could put up a force field to protect myself or others from the powers of others or something physical. But it didn't stop there; the vampires who had powers that dealt with mentality didn't affect me at all.

Edward called me back ten minutes after he got my message. He heard there was to be a ball for the newest Volturi members and that they would be coming. We planned where we would meet up at and told the others of our plan as well. Hopefully it would work out for us.

* * *

Ha! This is evil of me but this is where it ends peeps. Remember to review this story and tell your friends about it! Until next time!

EdwardLover1


	12. The Wow FactorDon't ask I don't know

**A/N: This is so important for you guys to read! First I want to apologize because of how long I have taken to update. It's just that I had a lot of school work to do the past few months, plus I had a lot of studying to do for final exams. Thank goodness those are over though. Now I have a whole summer to write for you guys. This chapter didn't really go to my BETA because I want to get it out now more than I want it to be perfect! So I hope you enjoy it even though in my eyes it's a load of crap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, Stephanie Meyers does…**

**The Wow Factor!**

Our first week in the castle was quite eventful, besides the fact that everyone was preparing for a party. The most eventful of these days were the last few that went a little something like this:

One day when they had some humans brought in, Alice had convinced Rosalie and I to go to the banquet hall to see what would happen. Turns out we didn't like what we saw; those vampires actually did eat humans. Strangely we were disgusted by the smell of human blood.

"OMG!" Alice outburst. "That smell is so, so……"

"Delicious?" Caius cut her off.

"NO! It's DISGUSTING!" Rose answered in a yell.

"Hmm…Interesting," Aro started out. "Is it possible that this is a tie to your human life?"

"That's just GREAT!" Marcus interjected. "You won't be able to eat the human blood at the feast so now we have to find an entirely different feast for you three lame excuses for vampires! I don't see why we keep them; can't we just dump them off on Lucas's coven?** (You'll meet them in the next chapter don't worry about it now)** They are animal eaters and they could use more girls."

"Stop your complaining Marcus that seems like the only thing you can do lately!" I said.

Now Bella, he may have point." When Aro said this, Marcus put his nose in the air and stalked off. But Aro continued: "We human eaters are not suited to raise animal eaters like you three."

We went along with his plan knowing that he knew best, plus when he says something goes it goes! But for now he had some thing to teach us. He introduced us to the girl whom we encountered about a month ago. Her name was Kyra and she some kind of power that helped her sense the powers of other vampires or people who had potential to be one. Which this explains why we weren't eaten but we were changed. She also had the power to turn off any electrical devise, which explains the encounter we had with her.

"Well what does she sense in us that's so special?" Rosalie asked.

"Well Rose, you have extravagant beauty like no other. With that beauty you can talk your way out of anything, make any man do anything at your command, or anything your imagination can com up with." Aro replied.

"Wow, are you being serious or are you just kidding?" Aro nodded his head to her. "This is awesome I have to go test this right now!" She ran off toward the door for the city.

* * *

"Well, what about me?" Alice asked.

"Alice, you can see into the future. You are so gifted by having this power; it is extremely rare to have. If you just concentrate on someone you can see their future. But be aware that some times a vision will pop up out of nowhere! And your visions are base on a person's decisions." Aro explained. I gave a 'humph' because I didn't really believe it could be possible.

Alice hopped up and down in glee but soon stopped. Her face was blank for a second and then she almost screamed her head off about what she saw. She said she saw Rosalie talking to some guy in town and then he jumped into the fountain by the clock tower. That was when Rose came in talking about how she just got some guy to jump into the fountain near the Clock tower.

"Ok so they get the cool powers. What do I get?" I said sarcastically.

"Well Isabella," Kyra spat out my name. "You get the power that confuses all who knows about it! You can protect anyone from a vampire's power. Plus you use the powers of others whom you have met, and then you can choose if you want to keep that power! But you probably don't even believe a single word I say! So Aro I leave her to you…" Then she stalked off in the same direction Marcus went.

"Aro why don't you demonstrate Bella's powers using Jane?" This was put in by the quiet Caius, which was unusual for him.

"Excellent idea brother!" Aro commented. "Jane come here now." He called. In less than a second a child came to him.

He whispered something to her and she turned to Alice and Rosalie, an evil smile playing across her face. As soon as she looked at them, Alice and Rose were on the ground twitching and screaming in pain. We had learned about Jane, she had the power to hurt you just by putting the thought into your head. And that was what had happened to my friends.

"Bella, you can stop this, just concentrate on stopping it. Relax and concentrate!" Aro told me. "Then you can fight fire with fire by using Jane's power on her."

I closed my eyes and started to concentrate on the pain of my friends ceasing. All of a sudden they were ok, no more screaming and they were getting up off the floor. But I quickly turned my focus on Jane, whom I was furious with at the moment. I thought of all the pain I wanted her in and she started screaming bloody murder. Alice and Rose gave me high fives after commenting 'Cat Fight.'

My phone rang and I excused myself saying I needed to take it. Alice and Rosalie followed behind me until we got to my room. I turned the speaker phone on and answered. It was Edward.

"Bella this is terrible! Tanya, Katie, and Leslie are part of a bigger coven. And after the party we'll be moving in with them. We may never see…."

* * *

"Edward, chill! I don't ever want you say that kind of thing. There is hope for us. Now where does this coven live?" I asked. To the side I old Alice to look into where the coven we would be moving to lives.

"They live in Spain." They answered together.

"Look Edward, we have to move to a new coven in Spain after the party too. Only because we are animal eaters and can't live with human eaters." I told him.

"That's weird, we're animal eaters too."

"Well have you guys got powers?"

"If you call mind reading and emotion controlling powers then Jasper and I do. As for Emmet… let's just say he's way past Forks High's star quarterback, he's got the Hulk's strength!"

We talked more on the subject until Aro started to call us to the library. We said our good byes and hung up then Alice led us to the library.

"Girls I must send you out for a few hours. We must bring in the animals for your feast. Also tomorrow I will send you out while we decorate." He informed us.

"Yes! Now we can go shopping and…"Alice started.

"…tomorrow we can go to the spa!" Rose finished.

"But Aro how do pay for the stuff we get?" I asked

He threw a credit card to me and said to 'charge it.'

--

We tried on almost every outfit in every store in that mall. But we only ended up buying 15 outfits each. We decided to move on to our outfits for the party.

Aro told us we would need elegant ball gowns. We went into a dress shop and ended up buying our perfect dresses. Alice had a green, strapless dress that was floor length and flared out. Rose's was a red, backless halter-top dress that was floor length but didn't flare. My dress was a navy blue, backless halter-top that was floor length and flared. Alice made us try them on and they were perfect fits.

We divided the last part to make it quicker. Alice went to the makeup department; Rose went to the shoe department; and I went to the jewelry department. We met back at the cashier and showed each other what we found. Alice found Mascara, eye shadow, blush, and eyeliners to match our dresses. Rose found matching stiletto hells for us to wear; each the same color as our dress. I found silver and diamonds to wear. We then paid and left for the castle.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!--!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!



Then next morning we went to the spa. We had manicures, pedicures, and a mud bath. Alice had planned on doing our hair herself, but when she found out who the hair stylists were at that spa she could not resist.

We were looking fabulous when those three gay guys got done with us! They had Rosalie's hair straightened and had pinned it so that it cascaded down her back beautifully. Alice's short hair was spiked in back and straightened in front so that she looked like the girl from _Smallville._ My hair was curled slightly and pinned so that my bangs fell into my face slightly. We paid and left to go back to Volterra.

We had a few hours left to ourselves. So we decided to go back to sight seeing. We looked at all we had missed the day we arrived. By the time we saw the last of the sights it was time to get back. The party started at eight and we needed to get ready when it was already 7:30.

We rushed to the castle and then to our rooms. We got our dresses on and then sat down for makeup. Alice did mine because she didn't trust me enough. As Alice finished her own makeup we heard Demetrius, our escort, call from outside the door. We put on our shoes and walked out to the door. He led us to doors that led to the staircase in the banquet hall and told us to wait for the signal. He slipped through the doors and down the stairs.

"May I introduce to you," Aro signaled us, "three marvelous new vampires. These girls will intrigue you as you get to know them or they may steal your dead hearts. I give you Alice, Rosalie, and Isabella!"

As we descended the stairs we looked at all the people. When we reached the last steps we could go no further.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't go into as much detail as you would probably want but I want to get this up ASAP. And I hate to leave you hanging on this but I won't be updating until like the 16****th**** because I'll be out of town. For those of you who read my other stories: **_**Smile, It's the End of the World **_**and **_**Super Emmett**_**, I will be updating those as soon as I can, which I've already started to do. Until next time…………**


	13. not a real chapter

Author note on where I've been! Well it's I've had quite a time in the past 6 months. I found that my dad hates my guts, my mom and everything else good in the world! How fun is that? Then my mom and I spent a single weekend moving from Florida to Tennessee and since then I have had no time to write or type or anything but homework and schoolwork. Plus I had a play to be in and lots of other stuff you don't care about, but I just wanted to tell that even though I'm moving back to Florida in the next week, I'll be working hard for you guys and update as soon as possible! I may have something up on at least one story in the coming week but no promises because I will have exams to study for. Sorry for such a long wait but I'll try my best….

Edward-Lover1


End file.
